Jadeite (anime)
Jadeite was the first of the four Shitennou to be introduced. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Jadeite had the same appearance that he had in the manga. In the anime, his hair is blonde and his eyes are blue. He wears the standard grey Shitennou uniform, which has red accents and is coupled with a pair of knee-high maroon boots. Biography Sailor Moon In the anime, Jadeite was primarily focused in gathering human energy to awaken the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metalia. When plotting for a method to steal human energy, Jadeite would observe the behavior of humans and then report back to the Dark Kingdom, appearing in front of Queen Beryl to explain his plans. Once approval was sought from Queen Beryl, he would dispatch his vassal (i.e., a youma) to take on a human disguise and with the aid of the youma start gathering energy from the humans. His method for gathering human energy would be to draw large crowds using his youma and trick them into buying goods charged with dark energy (e.g. jewellery, Chanelas, clocks, good luck charms) or use services that stole human energy (e.g. “relaxation pods”, tarot cards and computer applications). From the beginning, Jadeite was fairly confident of himself, often taking a hands-on approach by physically being present in his plots. As a master of disguise, Jadeite would assume numerous human alter-egos and personae; masquerading as a radio host (J Dite), a gym instructor, an MC for a talent contest, a caretaker for the Hikawa Shrine, as well as a security guard at an amusement park. However, his pride got to him as he underestimated the strength of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, who always foiled his plans and killed his youma. For every death of his youma, the stolen energy disappears as Jadeite is summoned to face Queen Beryl for his failures. Very little reference was made about his past, the only suggestion of it being his collaboration with an old acquaintance named Thetis. Thetis was one of Queen Beryl’s best youma. Initially reluctant, Jadeite accepts her “romantic cruise strategy”, after the thought appealed to him. Thetis, under the supervision of Jadeite, implements the scheme hoping to drain the love energy from couples on board the cruise ship. But this plan is foiled by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars who were also on board the ship and destroyed Thetis just like any other youma. Upon reporting back to Queen Beryl, Jadeite was castigated for the use of her best youma and punished him with an ultimatum: finally destroy the Sailor Senshi or be condemned to Eternal Sleep. Desperate, Jadeite challenges Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars to a duel at the main runway of Haneda Airport at one o’clock in the morning otherwise he would burn Tokyo to the ground. Luna consults with Rei, Ami and Usagi over the perceived threat. Rei decides to accept Jadeite's duel while Ami refuses, believing that it may be a trap. Assuming it to be a hoax, the police play down the threat. However, the threat to burn the city to the ground cannot be ignored and as such teams of officers arrive at the airport. A reluctant Usagi decides that the trio should not fight but later changes her mind and accepts the duel, citing concerns over her classmates as they voice their interest in watching the upcoming fight. Jadeite dispensed of the police presence at the airport by using telekinesis to put them to sleep and replaced them with imitations made up of mud. Upon arriving at the airport in a specially chartered monorail carriage, Rei, Ami and Usagi are chased by the fake police assault teams to the main runway where the trio transform into Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars and dispose of the fake police with her Fire Soul attack. After witnessing the trio transform Jadeite learned of their true identities and begins his battle by again using telekinesis to control nearby 747 jumbo jets to chase after them. Sailor Mars tries to use her Fire Soul attack but is prevented by Luna, given the huge damage that would result if either jet is destroyed. The nearby jets continue to chase after the trio, until Tuxedo Mask arrives and fights with Jadeite, who supposedly killed Tuxedo Mask (he was later shown to have survived). Jadeite made the jets chase after the trio again, but they devised a plan. Sailor Moon got one of the jets to chase after her while Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to obscure Jadeite’s vision. While the other jet chased her, Sailor Mars used an anti evil scroll attack on Jadeite, which caused the two jets to chase him instead. Just as Sailor Moon tries to finish Jadeite off with her tiara, he dodges it and appears to be teleported back to Queen Beryl before either jet could flatten him. He tried to tell her that he had found out the true identities the Sailor Senshi but angered over his failed duel, she locks him into “Eternal Sleep”. Encased in a crystal and forever teleported away towards profound darkness, he is never seen again. Queen Beryl then promotes the next Shitennou Nephrite as his successor. Video Games In the video game Sailor Moon: Another Story, Rei was given Jadeite's Yin (陰; Negative) Stone and went to Tibet in search of his Yang (陽; Positive) Stone. There, she fell in love with a man who closely resembled Jadeite, and was later revealed to be a creation of the people's prayers, based off Jadeite's image. Whether or not this meant she was attracted to Jadeite was not clarified, but it could have been meant to imply a relationship between the two. Powers Jadeite is the least powerful of the four Shitennou. He's shown to have telekinetic powers. He can use it to stop Sailor Moon's moon tiara action midair , create barriers to protect himself, or move airplanes around to crush the Sailor Guardians. Jadeite can perform powerful illusions, such as in episode thirteen when he made Tokyo look like it was set on fire or projecting what looked like a giant version of himself over Tokyo Jadeite is a master of disguise. In nearly every episode he appeared in, Jadeite takes on the appearance of a normal human during his plans. Trivia *Jadiete used the most number of aliases amoung his colleagues. Nephrite used a single alias, and Zoisite and Kunzite didn't use aliases. *During the Sailor Moon live action show in episode 59, Jadeite can be seen briefly onstage along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Gallery |-|Screenshots= |-|Settei sheets= Category:Anime Biographies Category:Anime characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Shitennou